In general, backup operations for a client's data are performed in conjunction with a backup server. The backup server is configured to store and manage the data backed up from the clients. When it is necessary to restore data from one of the backups, the backup server is also involved in this process. The backup server can facilitate locating and identifying the appropriate backup for a restore operation.
While a backup server aids in protecting the data of a client or of a network, there are instances where it may be desirable for a client to back up its own data without involving a backup server. Without a backup server to coordinate the backup and to manage the backup, the ability of a client to backup data to a device becomes difficult. Systems and methods are needed that allow a client to backup and manage data independently of a backup server.